twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Renée Dwyer
Renée Dwyer (née Renée Higgenbotham and formerly Renée Swan) was born to Marie Higgenbotham. Is Phil Dwyer's wife and the ex-wife of Charlie Swan. She is the mother of Bella Cullen and the mother-in-law of Edward Cullen as well the grandmother of Renesmee Cullen. History Renée and Charlie married young and had Bella in September of 1987. They divorced in March of 1988. Renée moved to Riverside, California, where she and Bella lived until Bella was five years old. Bella and Renée then moved to Phoenix, Arizona where they remained until Bella was 17. Renée fell in love with minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer. Because Bella was attending school in Phoenix, Renée couldn't spend very much time with Phil. Bella decided to live with her father, Charlie Swan, in Forks, Washington so Renée and Phil could have more time together. During this course of the Twilight series, Bella falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward eventually marry and Renée, despite her wish that they wait a few more years, accepts it completely. Renée has a granddaughter named Renesmee Cullen. It is unknown if she knows about her grandchild, since Charlie and Bella both agree that Renée should not be told of the child's existence. Renée also does not know about the existence of vampires.Renée Dwyer at the Twilight Lexicon Romantic Relationships Charlie Swan Charlie was Renée's first husband. They married when they were very young. Renée had Bella with Charlie, and shortly thereafter realized that she had rushed into marriage. She decided to divorce Charlie, although Charlie remained somewhat in love with Renée. Phil Dwyer Phil is Renée's second husband who is a minor league baseball player. They fell in love around 2004 and married soon after. They had planned on marrying on a beach in Mexico but the plans didn't go that way. Personality and Appearance Renée is described by Bella as being very eccentric, an experimental chef, forgetful, and very perceptive. Renée is described as looking a lot like Bella. She has short brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Bella says that she is more like the mother and Renee is like the child. In the film, she is portrayed by Sarah Clarke. Renée has very negative views of early marriage, the result of her marrying Charlie right out of high school. This is something Bella feared when she became engaged to Edward. But Renée revealed that those views of marriage only apply to her. Bella describes Renée as being her loving, erratic, hare-brained mother. Edward says that her thoughts are childish, but sees the world very clearly. At one point in the Twilight (film) Renée describes herself as someone who "repels technology." Appearances *''Twilight (First appearance) **Twilight (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun (She's talked about by Bella) Film portrayal Actress Sarah Clarke portrayed Renée in ''Twilight. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Humans Category:Twilight Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Breaking Dawn Characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers